


sweet, sweet revenge

by heatheninhiding



Series: eboys oneshots [9]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:07:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25881076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heatheninhiding/pseuds/heatheninhiding
Summary: george gets a phone call during sex.
Relationships: George Andrew/Alex Elmslie
Series: eboys oneshots [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1827814
Comments: 11
Kudos: 118





	sweet, sweet revenge

**Author's Note:**

> porn AGAIN ahahahahah laughing emoji. i’m in the middle of writing another very wholesome au though SO that balances it out hehe i’m not a total abomination <3
> 
> disclaimer this isn’t intended to disrespect alex and george i am just a degenerate who enjoys writing porn yup

alex is naked, hot and sweaty on his hands and knees. he’s desperate, needy - body pushing back to meet every one of george’s rough, heady thrusts. he’s been right on the edge all night, so close to the high that george seems hellbent on taking away from him, every single time without fail. he won’t let him come, no matter how many times he begs and pleads.

teasing him (read: making his life a living hell) seems to be george’s favourite pastime.

he does it again, pulls out and detaches his body from alex’s back, ceasing skin to skin contact altogether, and alex just can’t bloody take it anymore. “fuck’s  _ sake, _ george!” he rolls over so he’s on his back. he spreads his legs wide, lifts up his hips. “stop doing that, just - just fuck me  _ properly, _ you bastard.”

george’s smug face stares down at him. “impatient  _ and  _ pathetic. two things i could never be, personally.”

alex glares at him, scoffing. “‘impatient’, my fucking  _ ass.  _ i’ve been patient for you all night.”

he doesn’t care about his own dignity right now, he’ll worry about that later. he just wants george to fuck him, to finally make him come. as much as he enjoys playing george’s game, it just goes too far sometimes - george is merciless, just doesn’t know when to fucking stop. he tries to entice him; reaches down, uses his own hands to spread himself open, arching up so that the head of george’s cock brushes against him. “c’mon,  _ please,  _ baby,” he whimpers, staring up at him with big, pleading eyes. “just fucking - just  _ fuck _ me, george - ”

he moans long and loud when george actually does as he’s told. his legs wrap around him as he fucks him, george’s body curving over his so that their faces are inches apart as he drags his cock in and out of his quivering body. it’s rough and alex loves it when george is rough, when he just  _ takes.  _ it makes him feel wanted and no one knows how to make him feel wanted better than george does.

he isn’t letting up this time, not missing a single beat as he pounds into him, and alex thinks it might finally be happening. he’s so close -  _ so, so  _ close -

a phone rings. it isn’t his, it’s george’s. he ignores it, at first, keeps fucking alex. he’s panting, hot breath caressing alex’s hickey-covered collarbones. alex can tell he’s close, too.

but george’s phone just won’t stop ringing. alex silently prays for it to _stop_ because, god, what a fucking mood killer that ringtone is. he doesn’t want george to stop, though. he’s _so_ fucking close. he doesn’t think he could take it if george were to stop fucking him.

he wants to cry when george pulls out of him  _ again, _ sighing as he reaches over to the bedside table, picks up his phone and reads the caller id.

alex waits for him to decline it, because who the fuck takes a  _ phone call  _ in the middle of sex?

but no - the fucker actually  _ answers  _ it, back hitting the sheets as he lays down, free hand behind his head. “hello … yes, this is george.”

it must be some sort of business call. he wouldn’t have answered it otherwise.

alex is tempted to just jerk himself off, make himself come on his own since his own fucking boyfriend refuses to do it for him. but the stern look george sends his way when he wraps a hand around himself deters him. he huffs, crossing his arms and pouting at the ceiling as george takes the stupid phone call.

as he listens to george negotiate using that formal tone he only ever employs around professionals, a lightbulb flashes above alex’s head. he knew he’d eventually find a way to get back at george - for relentlessly teasing him all night, and now for prioritising a phone call that probably could have easily been postponed over him - but he didn’t think his chance for revenge would come  _ this  _ soon.

he gets on his knees, slowly climbing over him, each leg sitting on either side of his hips. he takes george’s cock in his hand and strokes it to full hardness again. george’s previously smooth speech falters, only slightly, and he raises an eyebrow at him.

alex ignores his questioning gaze, slowly rubbing the tip of george’s cock between his asscheeks and watching as the look of slight amusement on george’s face fades away, dilated pupils and darkened irises serving as a replacement.

“ahem - sorry? yeah, yeah, sorry, yeah i’m still here. i’m listenin’.”

alex doesn’t bother hiding his smug expression - he’s got him now, and he knows it.

he slowly sinks down onto george, hand pressed against his hip just in case he tries to thrust up into him. he won’t let him have that satisfaction.

“sorry, uh,  _ huh, _ could you - could you repeat that, please?”

he lifts himself up, all the way, so that only the tip of george’s cock is inside him, thick and dripping in precum - 

“the 17th? i’ll, uh,”  _ gulp. _ “i’ll need to check my - uh, my calendar, but i think - ”

\- he spreads his legs wide before sinking back down, clenching around george.

_ “mhm, _ i think the 17th is f-fine, yeah, i’ll - i’ll get back to you on that.”

alex watches as george bites his bottom lip so hard he draws blood, watches the way his fist clenches tight around the sheets underneath him. he revels in it.

he grabs george’s free hand, takes two of his fingers into his mouth. george’s eyes are dark, the pretty blue almost completely swallowed by his pupils as he looks up at him. he’s gritting his teeth, taking deep breaths that surely must’ve been picked up by whoever he’s on the phone with. it's rare to see george like this - alex is usually the one being messed with, constantly on the receiving end of the taunting and the teasing. he hardly ever gets to give george a taste of his own medicine.

“uh-huh, yeah, that’s perfect - thank you, uhh, can i - can i call you back?”

alex keeps riding him. lifts his hips up and down at the same speed george had gone at to tease him earlier on. ah, sweet, sweet revenge.

it’s a pace that’s just about slow enough to hold off his orgasm, just for the time being. he can feel it in his belly already, like butterflies but ten times more intense - he’s gonna come so hard, he can tell. he swirls his tongue around the two fingers in his mouth, sucking the way he knows george likes, throwing his head back and allowing his eyes to fall shut.

he moans when george  _ finally _ hangs up. “george. now, please - ”

george either reads his mind or just does what he’s been dying to do - he grabs him and throws him over onto his back, folds his legs up to his chest and just starts ramming into him, hard and fast and merciless. a scream rips from alex’s throat as he takes his cock in his hand, sloppily getting him off.

george is muttering words underneath his breath that alex is too far gone to fully make out, but he manages to catch some phrases here and there - like  _ fuck  _ and  _ holy shit baby  _ and  _ little slut _ \- and it makes his whole body shake. alex is completely slack underneath him, drool dripping down his chin as he lets george pound him until he finally comes, moaning his name so loud he fears their neighbours might’ve heard. george isn’t too far behind, shoving in all the way to the hilt and coming deep inside him just moments later, groans muffled into the side of his neck.

he doesn’t pull out right away, keeps dragging his cock inside of him as he rides out his orgasm. eventually, of course, the oversensitivity forces his hand, and he does pull out, slowly.

he practically collapses onto his side of the bed, taking alex’s body with him. alex laughs, cuddling up to him. it’s gross and sweaty and they really need to fucking shower, but just - five more minutes, okay?

george leans over, kisses him gently. “i love you,” he murmurs against his lips. it’s soft and sweet and it settles deep into alex’s chest, making him feel warm and safe.

“i love you more.”

“i think that’s impossible,” george shakes his head, kissing him again before he has a chance to counter.

as much as he cries and complains about george’s constant teasing, he doesn’t hate it nearly as much as he lets on. alex still has him wrapped around his finger. and god knows he’s wrapped around george’s finger.

**Author's Note:**

> the soft ending was an Accident hehe anyways. Porn


End file.
